hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheel Types
Mattel has released many different wheel styles for Hot Wheels cars. This is a list of all types used between 1968 and 2010, in order of first appearance. Also see Wheel Types (By Type) for more information. |- | |'RL' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Type 1)(Bushing)' |1968-1970 | |- | |'RL' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Capped)' |1970-1974 | |- | |'RL' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Dual)' |1970-1972 | |- | |'RL2' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Type 2)' |1973-1977 |Used on most cars from 1973-1976, and on some in 1977. |- | |'BW' |'Basic Wheel/Black Wall' |1977-1997 |Used on most cars from 1978-1980 |- | |'8SP' |'8 Spoke' |1979-1981 |Used on Hot Wheels Scorchers |- | |'CT' |'Construction Tires' |1980-present |Chrome face |- | |'HO' |'Hot Ones' |1980-present |Hot Ones, named for the HW line. Big center disc with six short spokes. Color variations. |- | |'MW' |'Micro Wheel' | |These are the tiny rollers used in Military-themed vehicles |- | |'WW' |'White Wall' |1983-present |Same hub as BW and RL Type 2 |- | |'RR' |'Real Riders' |1983-present |Came with Gray, White, Red, Yellow or Orange hubs. Gray and White sometimes had "Goodyear" printed on the tires. The original Real Riders wheels are often referred to as "Turbine Real Riders" in recent years due to the vast variety of different styles of Real Riders now |- | |'ORRR' |'Off Road Real Riders' |1983-Present |Came with Gray or White hubs with "Goodyear" printed on tires |- | |'UH' |'Ultra Hots' |1984-Present |Originally for the Ultra Hots series in the mid-80's, but later used on other cars until 1995. Recently re-introduced on several castings in the "Hot Ones" line.(2011-2012) |- | |'CTS' |'Construction Tires (Type 2)' |1985-present |8-Dot Highly-ridged tire |- | |'ORCT' |'Off-Road Construction Tires' |1985-present |8-Spoke chrome construction wheels with a highly-ridged tire |- | |'TW' |'Turbo Wheels' |1989-present |Used for California Customs series |- | |'PCW / PCOM' |'Power Command' |1990 | |- | |'RR' |'Real Riders (Chrome Hub)' |1992-present | |- | |'GYRR' |'Real Riders (Chrome Hub) w/Goodyear lettering' |1992-present | |- | |'PC5' |'5 Spoke Pro-Circuit' |1992-present |Used on Pro-Circuit cars |- | |'PC6' |'6 Spoke Pro-Circuit' |1992-present |Used on Pro-Circuit Indy cars |- | |'RT' |'Race Car Tires' |1992-present |Similar to RR, but with different hub. Came with or without red or white stripe |- | |'LIW' |'Lime Wheel' |1992-1993 |Used on only two cars, the 1992 Miata and the 1993 BMW 850i |- | |'SCW' |'Screamin' Wheels' |1993-present |Only used on set cars. Treads make "screaming" sound when running down track |- | |'MGW' |'Micro Gear Wheels' |1993-2002 |Used for really small wheels. About the same size as micro wheels |- | |'RLRR3' |'Redline (Type 3)' |1993-1994 |Very similar to RL Type 2. Stripe is tampoed on instead of embossed |- | |'RLRR' |'Redline Real Riders' |1994-present | |- | |'WLRR' |'Whiteline Real Riders' |1995-present | |- | |'3SP' |'3 Spoke' |1995-present | |- | |'5SP' |'5 Spoke' |1995-present | |- | |'7SP' |'7 Spoke' |1995-present | |- | |'RL7SP' |'Redline 7 Spoke Wheels' |1995-present | |- | |'HH' |'Hot Hubs' |1995 |Used for Hot Hubs line |- | |'POW' |'Progressive Oval Wheel' |1995 |Only used on one car in the mainline, the Suzuki QuadRacer. Wheel was used on some cars for the Top Speed launcher cars as well. |- | |'BlackGYE7SP' |'Black 7 Spoke Wheels w/Goodyear lettering' |1995-present | |- | |'GYBW / GYEBW' |'Basic Wheels w/Goodyear lettering' |1996-1997 | |- | |'5DOT' |'5 Dot' or 5 Hole |1996-present | |- | |'10DOT' |'10-Dot' |1996-Present |Used on Volkswagen Drag Bus |- | |'SB' |'Saw Blade' |1996-present | |- | |'ORSB / SBCT'/RZR |'Off Road Saw Blade / Saw Blade Construction Tire' /''' '''Razor |1996-present |The SBCT reference was found on southtexasdiecast.com describing the tire on the 2001 Gulch Stepper (Final Run). A better example of the SBCT is on the 2000 Hot Wheels #111 Wheel Loader--a saw blade mounted on an official construction vehicle. However, by inspection, the ORSB and SBCT appear to be the same tire. The SBCT may just be the ORSB applied to construction vehicles. More commonly this wheel is refered to as Razor. |- | |'LW' |'Wire Spoke Lace Wheels (LW)(WSP)' |1996-present | |- | |'Corgi' |'Corgi (Type 1)' |1996-1997 |Used on old Corgi castings |- | |'Corgi2' |'Corgi (Type 2)' |1996-1997 |Used on old Corgi castings |- | |'RL5SP' |'Redline 5 Spoke Wheels' |1997-present | |- | |'BlackGY5SP' |'Black 5 Spoke w/Goodyear lettering' |1997-present | |- | |'GY7SP' |'7 Spoke w/Goodyear lettering' |1997-present | |- | |'GYE5SP' |'5 Spoke w/Goodyear Lettering' |1998-present | |- | |'WWRR' |'White Wall Real Riders' |1998-present | |- | |'PR5' |'PR5' |2000-present |Named after Phil Riehlman |- | |'Micro5SP' |'Micro 5SP (Black Hub)' |2001-present |Replaced MGW |- | |'Micro5SP' |'Micro 5SP (Gray Hub)' |2001-present |Replaced MGW |- | |'OR5SP' |'Off Road 5 Spoke' |2002-present | |- | |'RLC' |'Redline (Type 4)' |2002-present |Used on Limited-Edition cars from HotWheelsCollectors.com |- | |'SK5' |'Skinny Wheel' |2002-present | |- | |'Y5' |'Y' 5 Spoke Wheel |2002-present | |- | |'RR5SP' |'5 Spoke Mag-Style Real Riders' |2002-present | |- | |'RRMAG' |'Mag-Style Real Riders' |2002-present | |- | |'RR6SP' |'6 Spoke Real Riders' |2002-present | |- | |'RRPrf' |'Preferred Series Real Riders' |2002-present | |- | |'10SP' |'10 Spoke' |2003-present | |- | |'CM5' |'Co-Molded Wheel' or CoMo |2003-2005 |First used on Highway 35 cars |- | |'CoMo' |'Co-Molded Wheel' |2003-present |Also used on some AcceleRacers Metal Maniacs cars,early RD-06 cars,and a few Scilencerz cars. |- | |'RRBNG' |'BNG Real Rider' |2003-present | |- | | | |2003 |Used on 35th Anniversary Deora II, real rubber tire |- | |'BLING' |'Blings Wheel' |2004-present |Used mainly on Blings models |- | |'5SPBLING' |'5 Spoke Blings' |2004-present | |- | |'6SPBLING' |'6 Spoke Blings' |2004-present | |- | |'TDBLING' |'Tear Drop Blings' |2004-Present |Whips Series West Coast Customs - (New School) Mercedes SL55 and (Team Baurtwell) '69 Dodge Charger |- | |'10SPBLING' |'10 Spoke Blings' |2004-present | |- | |'TT' |'Torque-Thrust' |2005 | |- | |'CM6' |'Co-Molded 6-Spoke' or A6SP |2005-present |First used on AcceleRacers cars |- | |'FTE' |'Faster Than Ever' |2005-present |Cars with this wheel had special nickel-plated axles, reducing friction and increasing the car's speed. Always a "bronze" color |- | |'OH5 / OH5SP' |'Open Hole 5-Spoke' |2005-present |Same style as FTE, but lacks nickel-plated axles, also comes in silver, gold and many other colors |- | |'BFG5SP' |'BF Goodrich 5 Spoke' |2005-present | |- | |'BFGRRR' |'BF Goodrich Real Riders' |2006-present | |- | |'SS5SP' |'Street Show 5 Spoke' |2007-present | |- | |'SSO5SP' |'Street Show Open 5 Spoke' |2007-present | |- | |'ORMC' |'Off-Road Motorcycle' |2007-present | |- | |'LW5SPRR' |'Larry Wood 5 Spoke Real Rider' |2009-present |Used on the Larry's Garage series. |- | |'OR6SP' |'Off Road 6 Spoke' |2009-present | |- | |'MC3' |'Motorcycle (Type 3)' | | |- | |'MC5 (Moto)' |'Motorcycle (Type 5)' | |Like the MC3 but with 5 spokes |- | |'MC5 (Muscle)' |'Muscle Car 5-Spoke' |2010-Present | |- | |'CR1' |'Construction Rollers (Type 1)' | | |- | |'CR2' |'Construction Rollers (Type 2)' | |Used on the CAT Bulldozer. |- | |'RRE' |'Real Rider Exotic' |2010 - Present |Similiar to a PC5 wheel in appearence, with a real rider tire. |- | |J5 |Japan/Japanese 5 Spoke |2010 - Present | |- | |'GYE10SP' |'Goodyear Eagle 10-Spoke Tires' | |Comes with or without lettering Lettering-(R10SP) |- | |'MD' |'Moon Disc' |2010 - Present |Released in Hot Wheels Garage & 2010 Trea$ure Hunt$ Series |- | |'8SPWW' |'8-Spoke White Wall' |2010 - Present |Released in Larry's Garage series. |- | |'RRS' |'Real Riders Steelie' |2010 - Present |First appeared in Nostalgia Series. Appeared in Chrome & Gold Chrome. |- | |'RRC' |'Real Rider Cobra' |2011 - Present | |- | |'FTE2' |'Faster Than Ever 2' |2011 - Present | |- | |'TRAP5' |'Trapezoid 5 Spokes' |2011 - present | |- | |'HSW' |'High-Speed Wheel' |2012 - Present |First appeared in Team Hot Wheels High-Speed Wheel Series. Appeared in Orange, Blue, White & Green. |- | |'MMW' |'Mutant Machines Wheel' |2014 |A small wheel located in the middle of the Mutant Machines cars. |- | |HSRW |High Speed Racing Wheel |2014- |Used in the recent Hot Wheels High Speed Racing Wheels segment. |} References *South Texas Diecast Wheel Guide *''Tomart's Price Guide to Hot Wheels Collectibles- 4th Edition'' by Michael Thomas Strauss Category:Components